The present invention relates to garbage receptacles, and more particularly to a collapsible garbage receptacle which is comprised of a top cover frame, a base tray, and a springy receptacle body connected with the top cover frame and the base tray collasiblly by a relative twisting there between.
Conventional garbage receptacles (garbage-cans) commonly have a fixed receptacle body for holding household rubbish. Because conventional garbage receptacles are not collapsible, much warehouse space is required for storing garbage-cans before they are delivered out of the factory. Further, the transportation cost for these kinds of garbage receptacles is also high. There is known a build-up garbage receptacle that can be set up by the consumer. However, the parts of the garbage receptacle well collected when they are detached from each other. If one part of the garbage receptacle is lost, the user can no longer set up the garbage receptacle again.